


Play to Lose

by urisarang



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Nipple Play, POV swap half way through, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Murray finds Alexei passed out in his bed fully dressed again after another late night working on some project or another.  He looks like a present Murray can't wait to unwrap.*wiggles eyebrows* giggity happens





	Play to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other Alexei & Murray story all the back ground you need is: Alexei doesn't get shot, not really, that everyone lives and they end up living together....for reasons :D
> 
> Not a sequel, I just like that premise and will probably use it as back story for every single fic I write in this ship xD

Murray goes to bed alone most nights, his lover more often than not staying up late into the night working on a project. It's not something that really bothers him, not when he wakes up with his lover still snoozing in bed. He likes to spend long moments on quiet mornings just laying in bed watching the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest. 

They have been together, in a romantic sort of way, for over a year now but Murray treasures every morning he gets to wake up to this sight. To wake up to this man dreaming peacefully in his bed.

If someone would have told him that this is how it would have turned out when Jim manhandled and all but shoved a soviet agent at him he would have laughed in their face. If they told him how quickly the curly haired nerd with a pocket protector would grow on him he would never have believed it.

Murray always knew he was different, that a man had as much sway over his attentions as a woman but that doesn't mean he ever sought them out. In fact, quite the opposite with how he worked hard to build his life away from society. 

Away from any distractions beyond nameless one night stands when his hand just wasn't cutting it anymore. He has devoted his life to finding out the ugly truth, the secrets his government was keeping from the people. He had no time, nor desire for anything serious.

And then Alexei was dragged into his life. 

The Russian in their midst was proof that he was right all along! He should have hated the soviet on principal alone. He wanted to hate him.

And yet, despite their very wrong footed first impression of one another Murray found himself liking the guy. He was nerdy, had a big mouth, and was surprisingly patient with Murray as he translated. 

Murray never thought he would actually have his Russian put to the test and the first few hours were touch and go as he had let his skills get rusty. He had Alexei repeat things so many times anyone would have lost their cool, anyone but Alexei. The curly haired man didn't let any frustration show on his face.

Murray first thought that it was that the Russian was overjoyed to have someone who he could at least passably communicate with, but it quickly became clear that wasn't all there was to it. The guy was just plain nice.

He was patient with Joyce and encouraging as she struggled to ask him crazy questions about her magnets. Like he actually gave a shit. Why the hell would someone kidnapped in the dead of night, marched for miles through the woods in sweltering heat give a flying rat's ass about helping his captors?

The answer was startlingly simple once Jim, the big brute, was actually right for once. The cherry slurpee loving scientist wasn't so much kidnapped as he was saved. From his own people. 

What a fucking slap in the face that was for the conspiracy theorist. He might not agree with his own country's shading doings but he had never been afraid for his own life. 

The last little barrier he had up against liking the soft spoken soviet came down when he saw the look in his eyes as he handed back the keys. The three of them really were all the man had right now. He couldn't go back, not even if he really wanted to - which he clearly didn't.

That was the beginning of the end for Murray's bachelor days. Sure he danced around not admitting to his feelings, not even to himself for months after they started living together. They were just friends, weirdly close friends, but its not like either of them were normal right?

It wasn't until one night, no different from any other as they fell into comfortable habits, that he was forced to admit how he felt. There was just something so peaceful and domestic at finding Alexei passed out at the table where he sat hunched over some project or another.

The over achiever hadn't even taken off his glasses, he must have passed out mid thought. Murray's fingers twitched wanting to reach out and pull the glasses off and drag the man into his bed and hold on tight. The power of his desire was shocking, it was at that point he couldn't keep denying how he felt.

It was also at that point that he just mumbled 'fuck it' and did reach over to gently slide the glasses off his friend's face. If his fingers lingered caressing the sleeping man's cheek, no one could fault him. He had been fighting this feeling for a long time and been losing badly.

Of course, as is his luck, that is when the sleeping man grumbles and his face scrunched up cutely in confusion before his hazel eyes opened up. He blinked up at Murray who is too close, still leaned in and holding his glasses.

His newly realized feelings must show on his face as the Russian's eyes widened taking in the scene before him. Time stopped as they entered a dead lock, this could go one of two very different ways. 

The skin around Alexei's eyes crinkled as a soft smile twisted his lips. God Murray was well and truly fucked. That fucking smile.

Mentally saying fuck it one last time Murray threw caution to the wind setting down Alexei's glasses on the table to free his hands. He reached out and placed them atop Alexei's own that lay still on the table.

"Come to bed?" The Russian's cheeks had gone bright red but his smile grew ten sizes. The curly haired man nodded and allowed himself to be led into Murray's room.

They hadn't done anything that night, neither of them were quite ready for it. Instead they spent the night in one another's arms touching in the safety of the dark. Just touching, caressing each other's skin, running fingers through each other's hair.

Murray will remember that night in perfect clarity until the day he dies. It was, for a lack of a better word, perfect. What they had felt for one another since day one had this strange innocent purity to it. They skipped over the awkward getting to know each other faze and went straight to life long friends in a matter of hours. 

When they admitted to their shared feelings? It was much the same. There was no self doubt, second guessing, nor awkward fumbling for the right words. They had already been connected on a whole other level all this time, the romance was already there - always had been.

The shift from friends to lovers was subtle, they already touched more than two men should but now there was no pretense. They didn't have to hold themselves back, and so many long hours were spent cuddling on the couch while Alexei watched his beloved cartoons and Murray watched him.

His lover, a god damned genius, found nothing more entertaining than children's cartoons. It was equal parts baffling and endearing. His lover's simple joy when watching the road runner escape a trap set by the wily coyote is infectious. Murray's rough edges dull the more time he spends around Alexei; his whole world view brightens with every delighted laugh from those kissable lips.

Thinking of kissable things brings Murray back to the present and the wrapped present laying on his side facing away asleep in his bed. His lover had obviously dragged himself to bed the night before, he hadn't even taken off his shirt or pants. Hell, there has been times he discovered Alexei still wearing shoes in bed, thankfully that is not the case this time as it would interfere with his plans for the morning.

Murray scoots closer until he's pressed against the line of Alexei's back. He runs a hand down Alexei's shoulder feeling the fabric of the white button up against his skin. He brushes the white collar away from his sleeping lover's neck and leans over and just breathes him in. 

The engineer/scientist smells of paper and pencil so often that is becoming a bit of a turn on for Murray. He finds that he doesn't really mind.

Murray brushes his lips against the soft skin of Alexei's neck, not quite a kiss. The intended reaction is nearly instant. Alexei lets out a soft pleased hum and presses back against Murray. Murray trails feather light kisses up his lover's neck earning more soft hums of pleasure.

"Good morning" Murray whispers into Alexei's ear causing the man's hips to press back grinding his ass into Murray's groin. 'Oh yes, more of that' Murray thinks as he sucks an earlobe into his mouth and gently teases it with his tongue and teeth. 

A soft moan escapes the Russian's throat and he twists bearing his throat towards Murray, offering it up. Murray takes the hint giving the lobe one last good nibble before releasing it with a light tug. 

He begins attacking the other man's neck with abandon, sucking at the soft skin and tasting with his tongue. This is one of Alexei's weak points and they both love when Murray capitalizes on it. There is a spot where neck meets shoulder that when bitten with just the right amount of force - just this side of too much - that drives the Russian mad with pleasure and desire.

Murray bites and suckles all around avoiding the spot as he works a hand under Alexei's under shirt. Abs flex underneath his fingers as he slides his hand up hunting for a nipple to play with. The former soviet is not as sensitive there as some of the women Murray has been with, but if teased long enough? He responds beautifully.

Murray wants to take his lover apart until he is a withering mess. Wants to see those intelligent eyes cloud with desire until he can't even think. He wants the man to let go and give in to his baser desires, wants him to be reduced to begging in Russian for his lover to satisfy him.

With that in mind when he does find his nipple he is careful to trace around it, only just barely brushing the very edges as he does with his mouth on Alexei's neck. Alexei's breath comes in fast gasps and his body goes taunt with the torture/pleasure on two fronts. He grinds back into Murray's erection but as he had fallen asleep full clothed it does nothing to satisfy him.

It only servers as another area left wanting, needing more. They have only just begun to explore the idea of dragging foreplay out long past necessary. It's a new game for them to play when one of them feels the mood strike them. They take turns teasing one another until one of them can't take it anymore and they give in and fuck like rabbits. 

It's Alexei's favorite game to lose. Murray knows all of his buttons, and he's so patient as he wrings pleasure out of his lover. Alexei knows from experience how good Murray is at ignoring the demands of his own flesh in favor of taking care of his lover. 

How did he ever get so lucky to find this man? 

Alexei is pulled from his thoughts as a loud moan is wrung from his throat and Murray just barely brushes the tip of his nipple. It sends fire shooting straight to his dick and a small spurt of wetness stains his boxers. The ghost of a touch comes and goes too quickly to relieve any of the tension in his body. It only stokes the fire inside him.

He can't hold back the whine when he feels Murray's hand slide to tease along his other nipple slowly lighting a fire in that one too while his other is still begging for proper attention. Its infuriating in the best of ways and Alexei is about to say so when Murray abandons his neck and instead steals his breath with a kiss.

Murray swallows his frustrated moan and wages war with his tongue. Alexei surges up to meet him with his own tongue making his desire known beyond words. Every time a finger brushes by feather light Alexei cannot help but arch his back. He tries to chase those fingers but they dance away.

Murray pulls back from the kiss but not fast enough to stop Alexei from getting his lower lip between his teeth. He bites down more gently than he wants to at the moment; still so careful to not hurt the other man despite his desire that is rapidly becoming more and more desperate. 

He stares into Murray's eyes as he gives his bottom lip a little tug before releasing it and is rewarded when those brown eyes roll partially shut in pleasure and arousal. His satisfaction is short lived because he knows the look that grows in those eyes. If he thought Murray was trying to torture him before, he knows its nothing compared to what is coming.

Murray pulls Alexei up until he has the other man sitting in his lap still facing away. He tugs Alexei's shirts up and over his head, maddeningly careful to not brush the fabric against his hard nipples. There will be no relief unless Murray is the one to give it to him.

The thought is enough to send another small shot of wetness to stain the inside of his underwear. 

Murray always takes the time to go to bed in nothing more than his boxer briefs and Alexei couldn't be more grateful for it. He loves the feel of the other man's chest against his back, the way his hair scratches at his skin. Alexei's hands wander down to grip Murray's bare thighs needing something to hold onto. 

This game they started playing has a few, how do you put it? guidelines? One of which is that who ever is on the receiving end cannot touch themselves. They can grab, claw and bite to their hearts content as long as it doesn't directly force the other to do anything. That would be cheating.

Now if they are driven so mad they beg sweetly and then force the issue? That's strongly encouraged and the entire point of the game. You still lose if you are the first one to give in, but what a way to lose!

The new position frees up both of Murray's hands to torture him and he wastes no time continuing where he left off. Murray grinds up into the cleft of Alexei's ass suggestively. Most unfortunate that Alexei's damnable pants dull the sensation. He knows that's what his evil lover wants, why he took off the shirts and left the pants.

Alexei grinds back as best he can despite it as Murray works his neck for a time before coming up for air to whisper huskily into his ear.

"You're so beautiful like this." Alexei does a full body shudder as the deep voice goes straight to his dick. His fingers dig into Murray's thighs harder than he means to but he couldn't help it, not when he's done something so sexy.

"Alexei" Murray moans his name into his ear sliding one arm down to grip the Russian's hip before sliding teasingly across the top of the fabric. He dips in one finger under the waist of his slacks and traces the line of his boxers much like he does wit his other hand around Alexei's nipple.

"I want to watch you shake apart in pleasure from my touch." 

"Murray." Alexei moans out, "More." 

Murray chuckles against his skin as he returns to kissing his neck. He alternates between sucking hard enough there will be marks to gently soothing the skin with his tongue. All the while the he works his hand further into Alexei's too tight pants. 

Without undoing the button and zipper on his slacks he knows there is no way Murray will be able to fit his large hand in deep enough to reach him. He wants to badly to pop the button off but he knows its cheating so he instead digs his short nails into Murray's thigh and scratches in attempt to both relieve tension and in hopes of spurring Murray on even more.

He gets what he wants when he feels teeth at his throat. He sucks in a sharp breath and holds it, waiting for sharp pain pleasure of the bite. 

Instead Murray pulls his hand back out from Alexei's slacks and returns to teasing around both his nipples. A whine claws its way from the back of Alexei's throat earning another chuckle into his skin.

"Patience." Alexei turns his head to catch his lover in a biting kiss that is over far too soon. Murray places a soft kiss on his check in apology after he pulls back. 

"Please." Alexei whimpers his body thrumming with desire. He's reaching his limit. "I need-" 

Murray's smirk is all the warning he gets before he feels teeth sink into his neck.

Hard.

Just where he likes it.

At the same time he feels rough fingers pinch his nipples after untold minutes, that felt like hours, of teasing, feather-light touches. The satisfaction of finally getting some relief mixes with over sensitized pain amplifying his pleasure 100 fold.

His entire body arches and his eyes roll into the back of his head as it overwhelms his system. His body sparks with pleasure, the hot sharp pain/pleasure of the bite on his throat, his aching nipples, and his untouched erection all link together. As if there is a closed circuit of pleasure feeding back on itself. 

He cries out in ecstasy as his orgasm blindsides him. He shakes with the force of it, all completely untouched. Murray's mouth sucks at the bite on his throat coaxing him through it until his hips stop jerking.

Alexei collapses with his full body weight against Murray in the wake of his unexpected orgasm. He hadn't even known that was possible until it happened. Murray takes his weight easily and wraps his arms around his little scientist holding him tight against his chest.

"Did you just-?" Murray asks breathing heavily, but its impossible he doesn't already know the answer. Alexei's cheeks heat in shame and embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. He ruined their game, they are supposed to finish together. Not by himself selfishly as he did. They aren't teenagers and it will be some time before he'll be able to become erect again, especially after such a strong orgasm. He feels completely rung out.

"What? No!" Murray moves Alexei as if he were a doll in his lap, turning him so they are facing each other. He tilts Alexei's head up so he has to meet his eyes. 

Alexei expects to see disappointment or even accusation, but Murray's eyes are instead filled with wonder and love. So damn much love. His heart lurches in his chest. Maybe he didn't ruin it after all.

"That was- That was amazing! The way you- oh god you have no idea how hot that was. How beautiful you were when you let go." The heart felt praise warms Alexei's chest. 

They don't lie to each other, neither of them have even seen the point in it. There is no reason they would start now. The way his lover is looking at him, there is no mistaking it for anything else. No disguising the way he truly feels right now.

"I love you." Alexei tells Murray pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The other man kisses back with just as much passion, showing his love with his actions. The heat of the kiss slowly dies down to gentle pecks when Alexei realizes he's left his lover in a hard situation.

"What about you?" He asks softly, its still too soon for him to get hard but he he's more than happy to lend a helping hand.

"I can wait, no really. You have no idea just how, god just how special that was. I'm good." Murray reassures him.

"Okay, if you say so." Alexei relents leaning back and pulling the other man down on top of him so they can cuddle laying down.

"Although," Murray starts while idly tracing patterns onto Alexei's arm, "Now that I know that. . . _that_ can happen. I can't promise you I won't try to make it happen again."

"It was. . .intense." Murray laughs at the understatement of the century. 

"Maybe this will teach you to get undressed before falling into bed next time."

"I don't know," Alexei demurs seductively, "that was much, much too fun to be a punishment. Going to have to try harder next time." He teases with a smile.

Murray laughs before kissing him properly to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing shameless smut as I am very out of practice...but this is what came out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> My dudes way too cute and perfect together for me to not get attacked by random feels.


End file.
